The kidnap
by Laughing-watermelon
Summary: Phineas and Ferb have been kidnapped. It's up to Perry to save them, but when he is teamed up with Penny the platypus things start to get harder. Will they find Phineas and Ferb in time? Who is the kidnapper? What do they want with Phineas and Ferb? Secrets will be discovered and trust will be broken.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic so please go easy on me. Hope you enjoy chapter 1!**

Beep, beep, beep. Perry's eye's snapped open. He glanced at the clock and frowned. 4:30.

'Why so early.' Perry thought bitterly, he stood up on Phineas bed and stretched, making sure he did not to disturb the boy.

Perry glanced over to Phineas, checking if the boy was still asleep. His eye's left Phineas and found Ferb, he was snuggled down in the blanket's, an open book was propped up on his chest.

Perry couldn't help but smile, he defiantly had the best family ever.

Perry jumped swiftly down from Phineas bed and landed without a sound on the floor. After having one last look at the boys he walked out of the room whipping on his fedora.

Perry silently walked along the cold floor. His chocolate brown eye's scanning the stairs that were now in front of him. 'The fourth step, one, two, three, four.' As soon as his feet touched the fourth step a secret entrance opened, causing Perry to fall threw.

Perry landed on the soft red chair in his lair. The huge screen in front of him flickered into life. Major Monogram face appeared on screen.

"Ah, agent P, glad you could make it. Now Dr Doofenshmirtz is up to no good, he has been buying up all of Danville's cotton and wool. I don't know why but put a stop to it! Good luck agent P."

Perry saluted, jumping off his chair and running over to his hovercraft.

He jumped in and started it up, flying out of the opening in the ceiling.

There was not a cloud insight, the sun shined brightly making it a perfect day for the outdoors. As the familiar Purple building came into view, Perry got ready to jump out and crash into the Dr's building.

Perry jumped out of the hovercraft smashing into Dr Doofenshmirtz building.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus!" Came the cackle of Doofensmirtz.

Before Perry could react a large metal cage crashed down, trapping the unfazed platypus. The first thing he saw was a giant object covered by a tarp.

'What's that?' He thought, confused.

"Haha, do you like your trap? I know it doesn't really go with the theme but oh well."

Perry glared at the man, 'what is his scheme anyway?' Perry thought.

"Now, behold the worlds most biggest teddy bear!" He exclaimed pulling the tarp off revealing a giant brown teddy bear.

Perry gave Doofenshmirtz a confused look.

"Yes, yes, I know what your thinking, why has Heinz built a giant teddy bear?WeIl I'll tell you why." Doof explained.

" You see my father used to never let me have Teddy bear, no matter how much I asked, it was always, "NO!" Doofenshmirtz said a frown forming on his face.

"So I was walking around town and I saw it, the Teddy bear I always wanted when I was a child! It was right there, so I went in to buy it but another man bought it before me! Now I will crush all toy shop's with my giant teddy bear!" Doofensmirtz cackled.

While Doofenshmirtz was explaining this he didn't notice Perry pick the lock and break out of the cage.

"Time for my giant teddy bear to be put to work."

Doofenshmirtz was about to press the button that controls the bear when Perry jumped up and punched him square in the jaw sending him forcefully to the ground. While he was on the ground moaning in pain, Perry pressed the self destruct button. The teddy blew up into a thousand prices, it was like a snow storm when all of the cotton floated down to the ground.

"Curse you, Perry the platypus!" Doof yelled as Perry jumped out of the window landing in his hovercarft.

When Perry arrived home he was shocked to see police cars surrounding the house. Perry started to panic.

'What was going on!" Why are they here?" All of these thoughts flowed threw his head.

He could tell something bad had happened, but to who? Candace, Linda or Lawrence or did something happened to Phineas and Ferb? Perry swallowed back theses bad thoughts. There's only one way to find out.

Perry entered the house slowly looking around, he spotted Linda sobbing at the kitchen table, police surrounded her jotting down what Linda said. Lawrence was by her side, his eye's wet with tears but they did not fall, he gently rubbed his wife's back soothingly.

Perry ran over to them and gently rubbed against Linda's leg.

"Not now, Perry." She said between sobs.

Perry frowned and walked away from Linda, heading towards the boys bedroom, determined to find out what happened.

As he past Candace's room he heard faint sobs and the blow of a nose. Candace is here, that only leaves... Phineas and Ferb. Perry bolted to there room, panic rising in him.

He reached the room and to his disappointment there was two police officers standing in front of it.

Perry, not caring if they were guarding the door tried to squeeze his way past the police.

"Wow, sorry little guy, you can't go in there." He said, his voice was deep. He had tattoos up his arms and had a muscular build, he picked Perry up and walked downstairs, placing Perry at the bottom before walking back to his place in front of the door.

Perry scowled, this was not easy. Suddenly and idea popped into his.

He trotted outside, he looked at the house spotting Phineas and Ferb's window. He pulled out his fedora and took out his grappling hook that was kept in his hat.

Perry aimed at the window and shot the grapple, it gripped onto the ledge of the window. Perry in a couple of seconds was standing on the ledge trying to wedge open the window. After awhile of heaving it finally came loose. Perry hoped inside, shutting the window quietly.

He looked around, there was no sign of anyone been in here except for the unmade beds.

Turning away from the window, Perry made his way over to the door careful not to make any noise.

He checked the door knob for any finger prints, there was no finger prints, not even Phineas and Ferb's finger prints were shown on the door.

Perry scratched the back of his head in confusion.

He looked around again, no footprints, no dropped objects, there was nothing.

Suddenly Perry's watch started beeping, Perry cursed and covered it with his hands, muffling the sound.

There was a shuffle outside of the door but no one came it. Perry sighed in relief.

'Must be the agency.' He thought. He Silently made his way over to the book shelf, fiddling with a couple of books before he finally found the right one. It opened the bookshelf like a door. Perry walked into the elevator that took him to his layer.

As the doors closed he immediately became lost in thought.

'Who has kidnapped Phineas and Ferb?'

'Are they okay?'

'Where are they.'

Perry started to list all of the people who could of kidnapped his owners.

'Doofenshmirtz? No, I was with him the hole time.' Perry thought.

'Kai Kai Pue Pue' guy? Maybe.' Perry couldn't really think of anyone else. But

Perry was determined to get them back, they were his family. No one could stop him from doing this not even Major Monogram.

Perry stared at the wall. An image of Phineas and Ferb as young boys appeared. He smiled, he remembered why they first bought him anyway, he had been looking at them at the same time, to them he was the perfect pet but to Candace he was just a nuisance. But Perry was sure she really did love him.

They elevator came to a stop, Perry jumped out and walked over to the screen, not bothering to sit down.

Monogram appeared on screen, he look very stressed.

"Agent P! Your owners have been kidnapped!" He yelled.

Perry nodded as if to say, 'I know.'

"Well we know who did kidnapped them." Monogram stated.

Perry looked up at the screen giving Major Monogram a pleading look.

"Rodney."

Perry's eye's widened, he had never thought of Rodney.

"It is now your mission to find them, I have a feeling that he's going to try and use them against us."

Perry nodded. He turned around to leave but Major Monogram stopped him.

"Before you go, you should now that your going to be teamed up with Penny the platypus." The Major said.

Perry's determined face turned into a scowl, he shook his head.

He had no intension's of been partnered with someone.

"Sorry, agent P but you have no choice."

Perry's scowl darkened before turning on his heal once more and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Perry angrily stormed inside the house.

'I don't need a partner, I have worked alone for my entire carrier!' Perry thought angrily,it's stressful enough knowing that my two owners have been kidnapped, let alone having to play baby sit!'

Perry stormed over to his pet bed and settled himself there, 'I'll think about this in the morning.'

Perry woke up to his watch beeping. He sighed and got up. Smiling to himself about what a great day this will be. Then he remembered, Phineas and Ferb getting kidnapped and getting a partner. He frowned and stood up whipping his fedora on. He checked his watch, NEW MESSAGE. Perry read the message with disinterest.

Making his way to the kitchen he opened one of the cabinet doors. He pressed a tiny button with the labelling O.W.C.A.

'They really got to make the entrances less obvious.' He thought before jumping into the platypus sized hole.

Perry landed on his red chair, but instead of waiting for his Major to come on screen, he pressed a green button and the screen lifted up revealing a tunnel, that leads to the O.W.C.A. Perry jumped threw the hole, the screen returning to it's original place after he had gone threw.

Perry landed in a green chair in the meeting hall. Only Major Monogram was in the room though.

"Agent P glad you could make it." The Major greeted.

Perry didn't respond.

"As you know you will be getting a partner, so I think you should meet her." Monogram said.

Perry nodded though he still held his frown firm on his face.

Suddenly a aqua platypus burst threw the doors. She had bright blue eye's that were now focused on Perry.

Perry froze the moment she came in, he didn't know why. Maybe it was the way she walked in, or how she stared at him with those beautiful blue eye's, or how she smiled at him, or maybe it was the fact that she was just beautiful.

'Okay snap out of it!' He thought shaking all of those unwelcomed thoughts out of his head.

"Well agents, you know what to do." Major Monogram said before exciting the meeting hall, leaving Perry and Penny alone.

"Your a girl." Perry stuttered out. 'What did you just say!' Perry thought, he could feel his cheeks glowing bright red from embarrassment.

Penny rolled her eye's."Yes, and I can see your a boy." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Perry scowled at her."no one's perfect."

Perry snorted, "I know that."

"Then why are you been stuck up?" Perry demanded.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!" Perry snapped.

"Don't we have work to do?" Penny asked angrily.

"Yes.".

"Then let's go." Penny said smugly.

"FINE!" Perry yelled losing his patient with the girl.

Perry scowled at the girl and excited the room not caring if she was right behind him or still in the room.

Penny still shocked from Perry's out burst, hesitantly followed him.

"So where do we start?" Penny asked. They were now in Perry's hovercraft flying threw the early morning fog.

Perry didn't answer, he was to busy concentrating. The fog made it hard to see.

"Hello? Perry!"

"What?" Perry asked he was irritated by Penny, she never stopped talking.

"Where are we going?"

"Rodney's of course!" Perry exclaimed.

"Oh, where does he live?"

"How many questions do you ask a day?"

"I was just asking, no need to get huffy " penny snapped, crossing her arms and looking away from Perry.

"Women." He muttered shaking his head.

"I heard that!"

They arrived at Rodney's in a couple of minute's. It was a rutty old place. Nothing much, 2 bedroom's, bathroom, small living room and a kitchen.

As Perry and Penny walked in they were immediately greeted by a cage falling on them and trapping them.

"Great' How are we going to get out!" Penny exclaimed banging on the bars.

Perry rolled his eyes. "We do this."

Perry slipped threw the cages large bar spaces. His hat even fit threw.

Penny did the same,"he should rethink his traps."

Perry nodded in agreement and walked into the nearest room.

It was neat, not like the rest of the house, it looked like a boys room. There was posters of inventions, not good inventions, evil inventions. That was when Perry realized that this was Rodney's son's room.

Perry looked around for awhile. He found nothing out of place or suspicious.

Perry and Penny walked back into the living room at the same time.

"Did you find anything?" Perry asked. Penny shook her head.

"We should get going." Perry suggested.

"Okay." Penny agreed walking out of the sloppy apartment.

Perry and Penny flew threw the sky in Perry's hovercraft.

"So where do you live?" Perry asked Penny who was watching the world fly past her.

"At the Fylnn-Fletcher household." Penny said.

Perry looked at Penny, "really, I live there to."

"Wow! That's cool, we are going to live together!" Penny exclaimed happily.

Perry smiled at her, Penny smiled back. Perry realising that he was smiling with someone he was meant to be hating, stopped smiling and glared at her before placing his concentration on the sky in front of him again.

Penny frowned, 'boys can never do anything nice because of there pride.' She thought bitterly.

The rest of the ride home was silent. When they arrived home Perry went straight to his pet bed and closed his eyes even though it was the middle of the day.

Penny saw another pink pet bed beside Perry and decided that it would be good to have a nap.

Perry was the first to wake up, he looked around, it was dark and there was no sound, everybody must be in bed.

The smell of platypus food filled his nose. Perry glanced beside him and saw two bowls full of food, one bowl said Perry and the other one said Penny. She's got her own bowl now! Perry thought angrily.

Perry's stomach grumbled. He silently made his way over to the bowl and ate his dinner quickly. When he was full Perry got up and walked outside.

It was a beautiful night. There was lots of stars out, they shined brightly in the sky but that was nothing compared to the moon.

The moon always fascinated Perry. How it shined brightly and it's different shapes. It seemed really big in the black night sky. It was almost like the moon was shining on Perry and Perry only. Perry's thoughts were interrupted by Penny's voice.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hi." He replied not looking at her.

"Are you worried about you- I mean our owners?" She asked sitting next to him.

Perry turned his gaze towards penny, her bright blue eye's shined bright with concern.

"Yes."

"We'll find him don't worry." Penny reassured, she shuffled closer to Perry and rested her head on his shoulder.

Perry stiffened at her touch.

"Thanks." He managed to stutter out. He didn't know why he was feeling like this, it was like his tongue was twisted when he talked to her and he felt a weird tingling sensation when she was around her.

Penny smiled, "your welcome."

SO SHORT! I'll make the next chapter way longer I promise. Did you like it.

Thank you Jet Engine for reviewing. Tell me what you think, I thought a cute little Perry/Penny love bit would be cute.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys I am really sorry for such a long wait! I have been so busy!**

**Again I apologise! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, . And so so sorry!**

**Okay here's chapter three. ope you enjoy!**

**Perry wandered back inside, thinking about the moment outside with Penny.**

Perry wandered back inside, thinking about the moment outside with that mean something? Was it meant to be, Perry wasn't sure. It seemed as though the question haunted him, like a ghost haunted a person or in this case, platypus.

Did he love Penny? It was one of the hardest questions in his entire life time, it might look like a easy question, all you have to say is yes or no. But one answer could lead you to your misery or loneliness or feeling guilty for the rest of your life, that was one feeling Perry didn't want to feel. He hated the feeling of guilt. It just stayed there, like a rock that had sunk to the bottom of a pool or a ship that had been destroyed and had sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

And the worst thing about guilt was it bottled up inside of you and it destroys you and your life.

Perry sighed and rubbed his temples, his brown eye's full of thought. How could one question lead you too this? One person leading you to the most important question in your life. How? Perry didn't know. He pushed the thought of his head and turned around, ready to go back to bed but instead, ran straight into Penny.

"Oof!" Perry and Penny exclaimed as the landed on the floor.

"Sorry!" The both said at the same time.

Perry scrambled to his feet and offered Penny a hand, Penny took it gratefully.

"So..." Penny said awkwardly.

"So.." Perry repeated staring at the ground, the lines on the floor suddenly became very interesting.

"Watcha dooin?" Penny asked.

"I was just about to go back to bed." Perry replied dryly.

Penny nodded in agreement,"yeah me too."

Neither of them moved.

"Well, I'm just going to go now." Perry said, pointing to his bed and awkwardly sauntering off to get some shut eye, Penny doing the same.

Perry's eye's fluttered open, he looked around, the light shined threw the window making little shadows from the slightly drawn curtain, the shadows danced around like puppets that were controlled to dance.

Perry stood up slowly and stretched his muscles. He glanced over to Penny's bed, she was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful and calm when she slept, it was like nothing bad was happening when she slept, no nightmares, although Perry was surprised he hadn't had any yet.

'Great. Now I jinxed myself.' Perry thought, jumping out of bed.

Perry walked into the kitchen to find Linda hunched over the table, her head buried in her arms, a light snore escaping from her mouth. Her clothes were crumpled and wrinkled. Next to her was the phone, mobile and home. She was obliviously waiting for a call she never got.

Perry waddled up to her and nudged her leg, hoping she would burst into life and make breakfast for him and the hole family, Perry was hoping Phineas and Ferb would walk into the house and say they were at Isabella's, Perry was hoping everything would go back to normal. But if everything went back to normal there would be no Penny, no feelings to worry about, but was that a good thing or a bad thing? Penny had been there to comfort Perry and to help out on missions but that didn't answer any of the questions the flowed around his head over and over like a record player.

Linda didn't moved, she didn't even flinch. It was like she was made of stone. A statue for ever more but she wasn't, she was a living being on planet earth.

Perry let out a chatter and nudged her harder on the leg. This time she groaned but she still didn't wake up or move.

Perry tried one more time, but instead of a little nudge, Perry backed up and charged into Linda's leg like a bull. This woke Linda up.

She woke up with a jolt, her eye's darting around in confusion until she realised where she was.

"Oh, hi, Perry." She greeted tiredly.

"I'm guessing you want some breakfast?" She asked yawning.

Perry chattered in response.

"Okay."

Linda got up, slowly rubbing her eye's that had dark bags that made her look ten years older. She stretched her arms before slowly making her way over to the cabinet and getting Perry and Penny's meal ready.

"There you go." Linda said placing Perry's food dish on the ground next to Penny's dish, Perry went it eat the food but instead decided to wake Penny up first.

Perry had to nudged Penny a couple of times before she woke up, she too was quite tired but not anywhere near as bad as Linda.

"What?" She hissed grumpily.

"Breakfast." Perry replied.

"Oh, okay, I'll be there in a few." She replied in a less rude tone.

Perry nodded and went back to his meal and ate it down greedily. Penny joined soon after scarfing down her breakfast.

"So, what are we doing today?" Penny asked, through mouthfuls of food.

Perry flinched in disgust,"swallow before you talk."

Penny swallowed and shrugged,"sorry."

Perry looked around, Linda wasn't in sight, she was probably sleeping. He removed the patch of fur that covered his watch and checked it, there was a new message.

AGENT P: GREAT NEWS WE FOUND OUT WERE RODGER IS GOING TO BE GOING TO NEXT. A PARTY IN A FANCY HOTEL OUTSIDE OF THE TRI-STATE AREA. YOU AND PENNY WILL GO THERE AND INTERROGATE RODGER.

MAJOR MONOGRAM.

Perry read the news excitedly.

"Rodney is having a party outside of the Tri-State Area. We can interrogate him there." Perry told Penny.

"Cool, when do we go?" Penny asked.

Perry smirked,"now."

"Tell me again why we hade to take the motorcycle?" Penny screamed over the loud roaring of the engine.

"It's faster!" Perry yelled back, pressing a button marked, *turbo.*

The motorcycle went even faster, roaring down the road as quick as a flash.

The hot sun gleaming off the pink and teal helmets of Penny and Perry.

The sun started to set as Penny and Perry started to leave the Tri-State Area. The setting sun sending yellow and orange stripes across the sky.

Pink lights bounced off the white fluffy clouds in the distance.

"Are we almost there?" Penny asked for the millionth time.

"Yes." perry replied, this time he was telling the truth, he had told her yes about an hour ago to try and stop her from saying it, it didn't work to well.

Then in the distance a white building came into view, it's large structure stood out quite clearly in the dusty, never ending desert.

Suddenly Perry came to a screeching halt in front of the building, some of the lights were starting to come on.

"So, this is where Rodger is having his party?" Penny asked jumping off the bike and hanging her helmet on the bar.

"Yep." Perry replied jumping off after Penny placing his helmet on the black leathery seat.

"So how are we going to break in?" Penny asked excitedly.

"I can't use my grapple hook because there's no where to grip onto and we can't smash a window because they can see us threw the video cameras and we would set off the alarm."

"Oh." Penny said sadly.

"But, we can try threw the front door."

Penny gave a weak smile and followed Perry to the front door where to large bulky security guards stood guard.

Perry ignored them and continued to walk to the door with Penny flowing nervously behind.

"Halt." One man said, he had a raspy voice, it was quite creepy.

"No animals allowed."

'No animals allowed!' 'Of course, I haven't thought of that but how are we going to get in? Well, we can't now.' Perry thought angrily. Why, why dies this happen to him.

Perry's blood started to boil, they came all this way for nothing! They came all this way to be told they'r not allowed in! He turned on his heel and stormed towards his bike in rage, he picked up his helmet and threw to the ground, he then slunk to the ground and buried his head in his arms.

He was so close, so close to finding out where Phineas and Ferb were, so close to seeing his owners again, so close to be able to touch and hug them. But it was gone, blown away like a feather.

Suddenly someone touched his shoulder, it was Penny. Her soft touch startled Perry.

"Go away." Perry hissed. He wasn't in the mood to talk or do anything, he just felt like sitting there, disappearing into the earth, never to been seen again. Another thing gone wrong on this mission, how could this get worse? It couldn't it just couldn't.

"Look, Perry you can't give up now and I won't let you. Your strong and we'll figure it out, we'll have to sneak in unless you know someone who can build a machine that can change us human."

Perry looked up at Penny, his eye's wide with disbelief. He knew what to do! And all it took was one sentence! How could he ever thought such negative thoughts. He suddenly was disappointed in himself, he gave up! He was letting Rodger win. He let his boys stay captive in Rodgers grasp. If Penny wasn't there, he wouldn't know what to do. Like he would admit that though.

"Penny! That's it, I know someone that can change us human!" Perry exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"You do?" Penny asked,confused.

Perry nodded, he scooped his helmet from the ground and placed it on his head and then he hoped onto the motorcycle feeling confident and excited, they could win this.

"Are you coming or what?" He asked.

Penny smiled and nodded.

"Of course I'm coming!" She exclaimed, grabbing her helmet and jumping on behind Perry, clutching onto Perry's waist.

Perry turned on the bike and it burst into life, the motor making a lot of sound in the silent desert and he was off, the dust flying up into the air in a miny dust storm.

thanks for reviewing everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here is chapter four! Hope you enjoy! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! **

**Chapter four:**

Perry and Penny arrived back in Danville at midnight.

The stars shone brightly, like a billion lights in the sky and the moon was the big beautiful chandelier that hung in the centre.

Penny had fallen asleep on Perry's back, snuggled up in his warm soft fur as the wind ruffled her own. Perry was concentrating hard on the silent rode ahead of him. The street lights hardly lit the streets, you could make out the black smudges of houses and the barking of a dogs as Perry and Penny drove by.

Perry was positive that Doof would help him out, I mean he had saved his sorry but more than twice and had some precious memory's to hold. So he couldn't really say no, could he? He may be evil but he had a good heat inside, that showed occasionally. He always showed kindness and good will to his daughter, Vanessa, unless he was in over-proactive mode.

But, there was that one word that could change everything, that could lead Phineas and Ferb to their doom. The word 'no.' That one simple word could be the end of Phineas and Ferb and Perry was praying for a yes.

Finally after what seemed like days of driving down the dark streets, the familiar purple building came into sights. The rising sun peeking over the building, sending the tiniest bit of warmth threw Perry.

He smiled and yawed, his eye's closing, the responsibility of driving flooding away, all he could think of was sleep.

"Phineas and Ferb..."

Perry's eye's snapped open just in time to avoid hitting a tree, he swerved back onto the road, sighing in relief. It then accrued to Perry how tired he actually was. He longed for a soft warm bed in a quiet dark place. A place where he could just collapse into a deep dreamless sleep. There was no time for sleep, he needed to find Phineas and Ferb and Dr Doofensmirtz was his only hope.

Perry parked the car skilfully on the side of the rode. He turned off the engine, his eye's drooping slightly, he shook his head and rubbed his eye's, reminding himself of his goal.

Perry shook Penny awake weakly, luckily she woke up straightway.

"Are we here?" Penny asked sleepily, climbing off the bike, yawning and stretching.

"Yes, yes we are." Perry replied, walking threw the door and into the hobby.

There was no one in the lobby, as Perry imagined. Everyone was alseep. Perry envied them.

'Lucky.' He thought, before trudging off towards the elevator only to find out of order.

Perry frowned,'great, just great.'

Perry truened around and headed for the stairs, not up for the dreadful quest ahead.

It seemed like ages until they reached the top of the long long line of stairs. Perry wasn't sure how he did it or how he didn't collapse and fall back to the bottom in a deep coma.

He then searched around deliriously for Doofs door, when he found the door at the end of the hall, with a 'your not welcome' mat at the front door. Perry rolled his eye's and took his hat off and searched around until he found the smooth cold surface of the key.

When he unlocked the door he realised Penny wasn't behind him. He started to panic, had she been kidnapped to? Was she going to join Phineas and Ferb?

Perry raced back down the hall, his heart pumping. So many things could have happened to her. But, he sighed in relief and annoyance as he saw her scooping a bag of chips from a vending machine and greedily stuffing them into her mouth.

Perry cleared his throat and crossed his arms angrily.

Penny grinned sheepishly,"sorry, I'm hungry."

Perry rolled his eye's and waved Penny over to him, she ran over to him and followed him to Doof's front door.

Perry wedged the key into the keyhole again before hesitantly unlocking it and walking in.

The house was quiet and pitch black. Perry and Penny couldn't see anything as they felt there away around for Doofensmirtz's room. After awhile Perry's eye's adjusted to the dark, he spotted Doof's door and signalled for Penny to follow.

Perry opened the door slowly, trying not to make any noise and praying the door wouldn't squeak, I guess it didn't matter if it did but better to keep on the safe side.

Perry walked silently over to Doof's bed and swiftly jumped on the man.

Doof jolted awake, sitting up, almost flinging Perry off, lucky he held on, tight.

"Jmfje hdudnj didjfj diskwownc mdjd us!" Doof exclaimed, spit flying everywhere from his grind stopper, or whatever he called it.

He then stopped talking and pulled it out, placing it into its little box before continuing his rant.

"Perry the platypus! What are you doing here?" Doof's exclaimed.

He put a hand to his heart,"you almost gave me a heart attack as well."

Perry took his hat off and fished out his notebook, scribbling something down on the white page, then handing it to Doof.

Doof read the note, his eye's darting back and forth as he read the note. Then finally after what seemed year's he looked up and stared at Perry.

"You want me to turn you into a human?" He asked.

Perry nodded and pointed to Penny, as if to say,'her too.'

"Oh, I forgot to ask who is your little friend here?" He asked, curiously peering down at the female platypus. Penny frowned and hit Doof in the face, hard.

"Ouch!" Doof exclaimed holding his head.

"What was that for?"

Penny glared at him. She already hated this irritating man.

Perry ripped out another page from his note book and scribbled down, 'my partner Penny.'

"Oh, wait you have a partner? You must hate that."

Perry shrugged, and pointed to the other note.

"Oh, you want to know if I'll do it?"

Perry nodded eagerly, offering the doc a small smile.

"Well, I can't."

Perry eye's widened. 'Why not!' All the confidence suddenly drained out of him, he felt useless once again.

Perry gave Doof a questioning and pleading look.

"All you ever done to me is hurt me and destroy my machines and you always get in my way!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms."Why should I do anything for you?"

Perry frowned, he didn't expect this to happen. He was the one who caused his machines to fail and Perry had done plenty of things for the man! Saving his life, offering him comfort when he was sad but that was only once in awhile. Like on New Year's Eve. 'And he wasn't the one who was replaced him he replaced me!' Perry's thought angrily.

Perry ripped out he another note to Doof and handed him to him. But Doof snatched the note off him and crumpled it up, throwing it way.

"No, I don't want to hear it."

Perry was shocked, he couldn't believe he did that! Throw his note way without even reading it! So, Perry went to go and retrieve it so he could persuade Doof to do it but Doof stopped him.

"No! Get out, Perry the platypus."

Suddenly perry felt extremely angry, why couldn't he just help him! Why! And now he was kicking him out!

'Wait, it don't need his help anyway!' Perry thought.' I'll do it myself!'

"Come on, Penny." I growled,"lets go."

Penny looked at me then at Doof, who had his arms crossed and was looking away from me. He had a smug look on his face.

Never in his life had he felt such anger but such pain. His emotions just flowed around, he felt like he was going to burst from anger like a ballon bursts from a pin. Doofensmirtz's had been the pin, the blunt pin that had deflated him but hadn't popped him, not yet anyway. He wasn't done yet. He was going to find a way into that hotel. Even if all he could rely on was hope and luck.

Rodney was staying in that hotel for a week. So they still had a chance. But

one problem still remained. Getting into the hotel? How could they get in if they weren't humans! They could sneak in but that would still be tricky. And what happens if they were asked for an invitation or something?

"So, what are we going to do now?" Penny asked, they were sitting in Perry's lair. Perry was sitting hunched over in his chair and Penny was laying on his desk, doodling in a note pad.

Perry looked up at her his eye's full of pain and anger.

"I don't know!" He exploded. "This is stupid! We can't get in, we can't find Phineas and Ferb and we only have a week to get into that stupid hotel!" He screamed.

"Wow, calm down, Perry." Penny said, patting his back but Perry smacked it away, surprising Penny.

"Perry- no! Go away! I don't want to see you!" Perry yelled.

"Perry- did you not just here me! Get out!" Perry interrupted again, pointing to the exit.

Penny jumped up,"I was just trying to help! I get it now! I know you never wanted me here but I never knew you hated me! You know what, I just won't help you anymore, maybe I'll just leave because obliviously you don't need my help!" She then stormed out of the room, tears streaming down her face. Her heart was broken.

Perry's breathing was harsh, it was loud and fast. He then finally realised what he had said, he told Penny to go away he told her to leave, he had hurt her. Not physically but emotionally.

He jumped to his feet, racing over to the door, calling her name. But it was too late, she was long gone.

'Maybe she will go home?' Perry suggested to himself.

Although he doubted she would be there he still went, determined to find her.

Perry burst threw the platypus door, his eye's scanning around for any signs of Penny. There was nothing. Everything was the same. It didn't even look she'ed been there. Perry jumped onto the couch and sighed sadly, he had made a big mistake and he new it and he was determined to fix it.

"What have I done?"

There, chapter four is done! Hope you enjoyed, thank you those you reviewed! I really appreciate it! Please REVIEW!


End file.
